


Skype Randomness

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on Makeover, just some useless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype Randomness

"So how is my amazing boyfriend doing?" Kurt asked, smiling at the slightly blurry picture of Blaine on his laptop.

"Well I don't know about him, but I'm great." Blaine joked, staring intently at something Kurt couldn't see.

"I meant you, silly. What are you doing anyway?"

Blaine hissed and sucked on his finger, not realizing Kurt had said anything until he saw the expectant look on his face. "Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked what you were doing." Kurt repeated.

"Sewing!" Blaine grinned around his finger, before noticing he still had it in his mouth. "Sorry." he added, wiping the digit off on his loose Dalton sweatpants.

"Since when do you sew?" Kurt asked, thoroughly confused.

"Oh, I joined the sewing club." Blaine explained with a shrug, going back to whatever it is he was working on. Kurt saw a flash of blue and yellow as he readjusted the fabric.

"That's cool. What are you making?" Kurt asked, a small crinkle in his forehead. Blaine had seemed so distant lately.

"Oh, I'm just fixing my robe." the ex-Warbler shrugged.

"What robe?" Kurt asked, now more confused than ever.

"My wizard robe for dungeons and dragons club." Blaine said calmly, as if it was completely normal for Kurt Hummel's boyfriend to be stitching and casting spells and whatever the heck else he might be doing.

"Just how many clubs did you join?" Kurt asked.

"All of them!" Blaine said, looking up with a huge grin on his face. "Sewing, D&D, superhero sidekick appreciation club, everything!" his eyes grew sad for just a moment before he shook it off and perked up again. "I'm also running for student body president against Britney. Sam is my running mate, said he'd help with the 'not gay' and 'sympathy' votes. And his impressions really aren't that funny..." he added at the end, as if an after thought to himself.

"Yeah they're not." Kurt shrugged.

"How did the interview go?" Blaine asked a few minutes later, breaking the somewhat stiff silence.

"Amazing!" Instantly Kurt was off and rambling about every detail of every second that had happened since he had been hired.


End file.
